


Kradam Works 2 (but it can just be Works)

by AiraSilver



Category: American Idol RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More poems I wrote for Cookleta and Kradam but can be applied real life also. More I look at them, the more real life they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam Works 2 (but it can just be Works)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own nothing except the plot, just borrowing the names.

Blood runs free  
She freezes  
Trying to not get caught  
He looks over  
Sees her  
Her body, the hands, the blood  
He pales and goes for the phone  
To late  
She pulls the trigger  
Tears run down her face  
Whispering sorry  
She got rid of the competition  
Then…  
Then got rid of her husband  
‘Competition’  
7/3/10  
***********************************************　  
Why?  
She pleads  
What do you see in him?  
What about us?  
Do you care about us?  
About me?  
He whispers sorry  
Walks away  
To his future, his past, his present  
To HIM  
She lets him go  
Lets them both go  
It hurts  
This pain  
It hurts like nothing ever did  
In the end though  
It doesn’t matter  
She finds someone new  
He stays with HIM  
HIS ex hates the new person  
But she doesn’t  
She’s seen this from the beginning  
When they first met  
Everyone did  
Everyone knows how the two of them feel  
They can try and hide it  
It doesn’t work  
People knew from the beginning  
Knew that they get together  
She just smiles through the pain  
She rather be their friend  
Than their enemy  
The ex is more than enough to deal with  
He is shot at, HE is shot  
Protecting his lover  
She comes to them  
Doesn’t leave  
Watches as they grow closer  
Not apart like the ex wanted  
She smiles still  
Though it hurts  
Both are hers in a way  
He because of their love  
HIM because of the boys meeting  
She smiles as they include her  
It finally doesn’t hurt  
To smile  
‘Smile’  
7/3/10  
********************************************　  
Together they do great  
Apart they do okay  
Together they rock  
Together it doesn’t hurt  
They don’t have to be nice  
To pretend to be okay  
To pretend nothing hurts  
That’s everything is fine  
Together they last  
Apart they don’t  
Apart they worry  
They do their jobs  
But it hurts them  
Deep down  
Together it doesn’t  
Together they get past  
The hurt, the harm  
The past, the present  
They look to the future  
Together  
‘Together’  
7/3/10  
(can be cookleta or kradam or real life)  
****************************************************　  
Not afraid  
To go on  
Without you  
Yes it hurts  
But deep down  
In my soul  
I know you’re there  
You always are with me  
I just got to look for you  
In everything I do  
You are there  
Even if you aren’t  
Your thoughts and feelings  
Still are  
I can go on  
Knowing that in the end  
I’ll see you  
Whether it be years  
Or soon  
I’ll see you  
‘I’ll see you’  
7/3/10  
(real life, love, death, not really kradam but wrote when writing their things)  
**********************************************************************************  
I wonder what it feel like  
To hold you close  
To feel you all over  
To have you in me  
To know that you’re mine  
No one else’s  
I wonder what it would like  
To kiss you deeply  
To not worry about anyone seeing  
To just let go  
To have fun  
I wonder what people would say  
The day I finally tell you how I feel  
Without anyone around and making me keep quiet  
I wonder what you would do  
If you knew how I felt  
Would you be glad  
Happy?  
Ecstatic?  
Sad?  
Confused?  
Ignore me?  
Hate me?  
Love me?  
I wonder what you say  
When I finally work up the courage  
To tell you how I feel  
I wonder  
Then I don’t wonder anymore  
‘I wonder’  
7/3/10  
(kradam or cookleta)  
　((Titles are at the end before the new poem)).


End file.
